Storm Force
by Alexis1
Summary: A storm hits Roswell, sending a worried Michael, Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex across town to find Maria.


Storm Force  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.  
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this. Set after Sexual Healing.   
  
Author's note: Based on a challenge by MichaelMaria_4ever.  
  
Song: Inspired by Whole Again by Atomic Kitten.   
1.Has to be about M&M, but with everyone in it.(M&L & I&A)  
2. Its a stormy night and the lights go out!!  
3. Liz & Maria's parents are out of town.  
4. They get bored and the whole gang play truth or dare.  
5. Maria has to get drunk.  
6. M&M get FREAKY w/ each other.  
7. M&L have to make-out (as a dare)  
8. A&I have to too.  
Isabel Evans sat on her bed, flicking through the latest issue of Vogue. She was admiring a pair of diamond encrusted Gina shoes when her room was engulfed in darkness.   
"Max! Michael!" she yelled into the darkness.  
"We're here Iz," Max soothed his sister.  
Not that she'd ever let anyone know it except Max and Michael she had always been a little afraid of the dark. Even more so since they had discovered the FBI were on their tail.   
"And we have light," Max said showing her his cupped hands.   
"Looks like it's the whole of towns powerless," Michael remarked from the window.   
"I'm going to ring-" Max began edging out of the room after lighting Isabel's candles. Maria wasn't the only one who used scent to relax.   
"Liz," his fellow aliens chorused.  
He had the good grace to blush before he left the room.   
"You OK Michael?" Isabel questioned softly. She knew he hadn't been too happy lately. The whole Maria situation was eating him, that was obvious.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he growled.  
"Jeez I was only asking!" she sniffed annoyed. She was only trying to help. "If you weren't being so-" Max interrupted her.  
"Guys, come on! We need to get to Maria's!"  
"Why? It's raining and I just blow-dried my hair. The wind will mess it up!" Isabel complained.  
"Something's wrong. Liz can't reach Maria on her home or her cell. She said she was gonna be at home all night…" he shouted up the stairs.   
Michael's thunderous footsteps followed by Isabel's more dainty but equally hurried ones rushed above him and down the stairs.  
"What are we waiting for?" Isabel questioned hurrying out the door.  
  
"Come on Maxwell!" Michael urged from the backseat of the jeep.   
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Max said, starting to get a little annoyed with Michael's chattering. He was getting more and more like Maria every day.   
As soon as they pulled up outside Maria's house Michael pushed Isabel aside and ran to the door. He heard Liz and Alex's voices as they ran along the pavement towards the jeep.  
Michael placed his hand over the lock and pushed the door open ignoring Max's pleas to wait.  
He slipped into the darkened house and looked around the lower floor. It was empty. Silently he creeped up the stairs and paused at Maria's door. No sound was heard. His heart pounding he opened the door unsure what he would find….  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a shrill scream emerged from the blond who was standing the middle of the room.   
Michael covered his eyes with his hand and turned around.  
"Sorry!" he said loudly.  
"Maria!" Liz yelled running past Michael.  
"Liz, get him out of here!" Maria squealed.  
Liz obeyed her friends request and put her hands on Michael's back and pushed him out the door right into Max and into Isabel. Alex caught her arm before she fell on her butt.  
"What the hell are you doing Liz!" Isabel yelled. "We should be helping her!"  
"I don't think she needs help," Liz said tactfully, sending the tall blond a look.   
"OK, Max, Alex, Michael down stairs with me now," Isabel commanded, receiving Liz's look and acting on it.  
She ushered a blushing Michael and a befuddled Max and Alex down the stairs into the kitchen.  
"Right. I want to know what happened right now," she told Michael.   
He muttered something under his breath.  
"What?" Isabel snapped impatiently.  
"I said, she was towelling herself off. When I walked in I saw her…." He muttered again, slightly louder this time.   
"…naked. Michael! No wonder she's upset!" Isabel stormed, marching out of the room.   
Max looked at him and shook his head, a wry smile gracing his lips. Michael looked at the other boy on his right and sighed. Alex was staring at the table trying not to laugh.  
"What's funny Whitman?" he ground out.  
"Nothing. Just wondering what punishment Maria will come up with," Alex stated.  
"Punishment? I was trying to help her!"   
"You think she's gonna take that as an excuse?" Alex countered.  
Michael groaned and dropped his head onto the table.   
"Don't worry Michael," Max said, patting his friend on the back. "What's the worst she can do?"  
  
"Oh…those alien autopsy video's will be nothing on what I'm going to do to him!" Maria declared.   
"Maria, calm down," Liz advised.  
"CALM DOWN! Liz, Michael Guerin has now taken the only thing he didn't already have. He's kissed me, tou-. He's seen my memories, my thoughts. And now he's seen my body. There's nothing left anymore."  
Isabel placed her hand on Maria's head and used her powers to relax Maria.  
"Thanks. Now I see the bonus of knowing ET's," she quipped lying on the bed.  
"I feel kind of responsible. I should have remembered that you sever all communications when you do your oils thing," Liz smiled ruefully.   
"Not your fault Lizzie. It's nice to know you care." Maria sighed standing up.  
The three girls descended the stairs and entered the living room where the boys were now camped out.  
"Make yourselves at home why don't you?" she smirked.  
Michael snuck a quick look at her before turning the other way. He wasn't quite ready to look at her yet.  
"I'll take them home," Isabel said heading to the door.  
"No need. You guys might as well stay. Mom's out of town and I don't fancy being alone," Maria said.  
Isabel looked at Max, who was staring adoringly at Liz.   
"We have two yes's," Isabel commented. "Michael?"  
"Mmmphhhh," he grunted.  
"Good to see your working on the vocabulary!" Maria commented sarcastically.   
He turned to scowl but found himself drawn in by her eyes.   
"Oh god!" Isabel groaned flopping on the couch next to Alex. "Look at them!"  
"Oh to be young and in love!" Alex said in a drama filled voice.  
Isabel laughed.   
That was what broke the two couples out of their staring match.   
"What?" Max questioned confused.  
  
"OK, I'm officially bored," Maria informed the group lying on the mattress from her bed.   
The radio weatherman had announced the storm was set to last until at least noon the next day.  
"How bout we play a game?" Alex suggested.  
After 4 nods of agreement and a "Yeah, whatever," they settled in a circle on the floor.  
"What are we playing?" Liz questioned.  
"Truth or Dare," Isabel declared, seeing the potential the game had.   
"Is that a good idea?" Max said softly. He knew the group had a lot of internal goings on. It was bound to mean trouble.  
Isabel stared at him blankly.  
"Fine," he conceded. One thing was for sure. This game was gonna stir up some serious feelings.  
  
After many first kiss tales, embarrassing questions and standard dares, things started to get interesting.  
"Maria, after the humiliation of making me sing, I pose the question; truth or dare?" Liz asked.  
"Dare," she replied, grinning mischievously.  
"OK. Let me get the supplies. Max can I borrow your light?" Liz joked pulling Max up. He followed his newly glowing hand raised to light the path.  
Within a minute they were back.   
"Oh no!" Maria groaned when she saw what Liz was carrying.  
"Oh yes!" Liz grinned.  
She had a bottle of vodka and a small can of tonic.  
"Liz…" Maria whined.  
"But there's more. I dare you too take a gulp of vodka and tonic. Then you have to give it to Michael using only your mouth," Liz challenged.   
Michael smirked, Max hid a smile and Isabel and Alex laughed out loud.  
"Liz, I didn't know you had it in you!" Isabel giggled.  
Liz continued to grin at Maria.   
She opened the bottle and poured a good amount in along with the tonic into a glass.  
"Drink up!"   
Maria shook her head.  
"I'll get you for this Liz," Maria promised before taking the liquid in her mouth. She crawled over to Michael and pulled him up by his shirt.   
Slowly she brought her lips to his. He opened his mouth to allow her to empty the contents of hers in. She complied, accident brushing his tongue with hers.   
Both paused for a second before they started exploring each other forcefully. Michael quickly swallowed the drink and immediately felt the heat spread through his body.   
He pulled Maria to him and clawed at the back of her shirt. She responded eagerly.   
"Guys, I think you're done!" Max said, patting them awkwardly on the head. He was too afraid to touch them anywhere else.   
They pulled away and Maria flopped down where she was.   
"I need another one," Maria said shaking her head. She reached over and downed the rest of the drink in one.  
The others sent strange looks at Michael who was now tracing patterns on Maria's back with his fingers. She seemed to be enjoying it.   
"OK Max. You colloudeddded…" Maria stuttered. "… With Liz so now I take my revenge!"   
Max looked uneasy.  
"Max, truth or dare?"  
Max considered. Maria would probably ask him how he felt about Liz. He thought it would be safer to do a dare than to dive into that particular issue again.  
"Dare."  
Suddenly the look in Maria's eyes didn't seem half so friendly.   
"Max, I dare you to give Liz a hickey!"   
Liz and Max blushed.  
"Come on Max. You know you want too!" a intoxicated Michael slurred. "You told me that you…" he stopped when Maria placed her hand over his mouth.  
"Bad spaceboy!" she admonished with a silly grin. He looked appropriately apologetic so she moved her hand.   
Max turned and looked at Liz who was sitting next to him. He leaned over and tilted her head to one side.   
Her heart was pounding rapidly. Max lowered his head to her neck and Liz sighed in pleasure. Max took that has a good sign and carried on. Maybe this game wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
After a few mores minutes Max lifted his head.   
Alex smiled.  
"Good going!"  
Max got an idea.  
"Alex; truth or dare?"  
Alex gulped.  
"Truth."  
"If you had to kiss Liz, Maria or Isabel who would you choose?"  
Alex caught off guard blurted the first name that he thought of. The name of the girl he truly did like.  
"Isabel."  
Michael whooped and Maria silenced him with a kiss.  
Isabel flushed slightly and gave him a soft kiss.   
"You got it!" she whispered against her lips.  
"Could I have it again?" he asked hopefully.  
Isabel smiled and leaned in again. Liz and Max stared awkwardly at each other. With Alex and Isabel busy kissing and Michael and Maria laughing quietly, they felt a little weird.   
"Max…." Liz began.  
"I'll sort them out," he smiled.  
Max stood up and placed a hand on the giggling pair's heads. It was slightly challenging considering Michael was pinning Maria's small frame below his own. In a couple of seconds he moved away and waited for the backlash.   
They both stopped kissing each other and their hands stilled. Their lips didn't part.   
They both opened their eyes and much to the two spectators surprise he continued to kiss her. She pushed him off.  
"Me and Michael just need to get something from my mom's room!" Maria chirruped dragging her spiky haired alien up the stairs. Max couldn't help but laugh.   
"Max?" Liz asked.  
He turned to face her and before he knew it was lying on his back with her lips pressed to his.   
He felt their connection spur up again and saw inside her head.  
He broke away and started to speak.  
"Don't talk just kiss," she commanded breathlessly.   
Max complied all the while blessing the god that had stirred up a storm in more ways than one.  
  
"Maria," Michael whispered, his head bowed into her neck.   
Maria moaned as she felt him place gentle kisses on her collarbone. She'd missed the feeling of his lips on her.  
"God Michael. What are you doing to me?" she murmured as his hands explored the familiar territory of her body.  
"Anything you want," he replied pushing the straps of her vest top down her shoulder.  
"Anything?" Maria questioned.  
Michael brought his head up so he could confirm she was asking what he thought she was asking.  
She pulled his hands up from her waist to the side of her head.   
"Look," she whispered trustingly.  
Michael concentrated on Maria, which wasn't hard considering she filled his mind a lot of the time.   
He saw her fantasies and felt her intense need for him. He saw them making out in the rain, near the backdoor of the Crashdown. He saw them doing a lot more than making out at his apartment.  
But the thing that struck him most was the complete trust she had in him. In everything he saw, heard and felt the trust overcame him. She trusted him to be her first. She trusted him to stop if she wanted. She trusted him enough to let him see her. He pulled his hands away slowly and was met by her anxious gaze.  
"Did you see?"  
He nodded unable to speak. So instead he let his body show her everything she needed to know.  
  
  



End file.
